digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crests
The refer to two things, the symbols of traits which the DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure embodied and drew power from as well as their physical manifestations in the form of small tablets which are then inserted into Tags to wear around the neck. When the DigiDestined exhibit the trait of their crests, the Crest "glows", and its power is released to allow digivolution from Champion to Ultimate, or in specific cases Rookie to Mega. Though they were often thought to be the catalyst of their digivolution to their higher forms, it was proved that the physical Crests were mere focus points after Apocalymon destroyed the Tags; their power lay within the DigiDestined themselves. The powers of the Crests, however, were returned to the Digital World sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, taking away the ability of the Adventure DigiDestined's Digimon to digivolve past Champion. The physical Crests also exhibit special powers. For example, when Mimi should have been knocked out by sleeping gas, her Crest shined and revived her, and when a prophecy required T.K. and Kari's partners to fire arrows, the arrows appeared in beams of light from their Crests. Crest of Courage The is embodied by Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. It was the first Crest found, appearing in a cave wall after the DigiDestined fled Etemon's attacks and allowing them to escape the collapsing cavern. It is normally used to digivolve Greymon into MetalGreymon, as well as to warp digivolve Agumon into WarGreymon, though there is one notable instance where Tai's reckless actions caused the Crest to dark digivolve Greymon into SkullGreymon. It first glowed properly when Tai risked his own life to save Sora's when she was held captive by Datamon. The symbol of Courage is also used as the basis of the GeoGrey Sword's design, and its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Courage, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Friendship The is embodied by Yamato "Matt" Ishida. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Piximon's domain alongside the Crest of Knowledge. It is normally used to digivolve Garurumon into WereGarurumon, as well as to warp digivolve into MetalGarurumon. It first shines when Matt realizes that Joe truly is his friend and refuses to abandon him. His Crest also helped heal Tai and WarGreymon when they were near death during the battle against Piedmon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Friendship, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Love The is embodied by Sora Takenouchi. It is the seventh Crest found, though it is in Datamon's possession, who then uses it in an attempt to create a Sora clone to strike back at Etemon. It is used to digivolve Birdramon into Garudamon. It first shines when Sora refuses to let Biyomon fight Myotismon, to keep her from getting hurt. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Love, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Sincerity The is embodied by Mimi Tachikawa. It is the third Crest found, appearing in the budding flower of a giant desert cactus. It is used to digivolve Togemon into Lillymon. It first shines when Mimi finally committed to upholding her promise to the Gekomon. It also revives Mimi from the sleep spell cast upon all the children Myotismon captures. The official subs of Digimon Adventure 02 have renamed the crest the Crest of Purity. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Knowledge The is embodied by Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. It is tied for the fourth Crest found, appearing in a well just out outside of Piximon's domain alongside the Crest of Friendship. It is used to digivolve Kabuterimon into MegaKabuterimon. It first shines after Izzy reclaims his curiosity from Vademon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Knowledge, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Reliability The is embodied by Joe Kido. It is the second Crest found, appearing on the ground in a cage where Etemon traps the DigiDestined. Its obtainment also served as an escape route. It is used to digivolve Ikkakumon into Zudomon. It first shines when Joe rescues Takeru "T.K." Takaishi from drowning despite not knowing how to swim and almost drowning as a result. His Crest's light also cuts an opening in Myotismon's fog bank. The official subs of Digimon Adventure 02 have renamed the crest the Crest of Honesty. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Reliability, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Hope The is embodied by Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. It is the sixth Crest found, appearing on a wall of a cliff which then served as an entrance into Etemon's base of operations. It is used to digivolve Angemon into MagnaAngemon. It first shines when T.K. and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya are falling after Piedmon cuts their rope, and T.K. decides not to give up. It also provides the arrow that Angemon uses to help Gabumon digivolve into MetalGarurumon. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Hope, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Light The is embodied by Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. It is the eighth Crest found, though it and its associated Tag are already in Myotismon's possession by the time the DigiDestined realize its existence. Under Myotismon's command, copies are distributed among his followers and used to detect the, as of that time unknown, Eighth Child. With Kari, however, it is used to digivolve Gatomon into Angewomon. It first shines in City Under Siege when Kari offers herself up to keep Phantomon from hurting her friends. Her Crest also produces the arrow of light needed to help Agumon digivolve into WarGreymon and acts as a conduit to help the disembodied spirit in the Digital World possess Kari. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Light, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Crest of Kindness The is embodied by Ken Ichijouji. It is the ninth Crest found, initially corrupted into being the energy source for the Digimon Emperor's base. The Harmonious Ones uses it as the base of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, and it is found in its true form after the battle with Kimeramon. Though it is never used to digivolve Wormmon and its Tag is never found, it is used by Ken in an attempt to shut down the Digimon Emperor's base. Strangely, this Crest (in both the English and Japanese versions) shows a form of sentience. In two episodes, Darkness Before the Dawn and The Crest of Kindness, the Crest speaks to Davis Motomiya, telling him that it believes in Ken and wants Davis to believe in him too, according to what Davis reveals to others later. In the Japanese version of The Crest of Kindness, the Crest speaks again after the defeat of the Emperor and only Davis can hear its voice, and he says that he heard a voice saying that it wished to return to where it truly belonged. The Crest then flies over to Ken, who is now free from the evil of the Emperor. Its image is emblazoned on the Digi-Egg of Kindness, whose digivolutions may have the Crest somewhere on its body. Notes and References Category:Items Category:Featured Articles